


Relax

by DaisyDooooo



Series: Dousy Ficlets [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, bathing together, dousy, five-minute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Prompt: Bathing together
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a Drabble prompt, but I don’t like being limited. I found a tumbler post with 20 prompts on them so there is more to come. Enjoy.

“Daniel?” she knocked on the bathroom door.

“Bathing. You can come in if you need to.” 

Daisy smirked to herself as a plan formed in her head. She stripped out of all of her clothes and left a pile next to the door before opening it and walking in. He perked up when she walked in and his eyes darkened when he saw her naked form. 

Daisy wordlessly dropped into the sudsy bath, settling between his legs. She ran her hand down his left leg and tilted her head when she found that he didn’t have his prosthetic on. “Why don’t you have your leg on? Is it bothering you? Do you need FitzSimmons to fix it? Do you-“ 

“Daisy, I’m fine. Just a bit of phantom pain. Nothing anyone can do about it,” he soothed her. 

She laid her head down on his chest. “I’m sorry.”

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “I’m ok. Relax.”


End file.
